This is the story of a girl :Boy:
by Kirika no Kyuubi
Summary: This is the first in the 'Whirlpool' series of fanfictions. An alternate version of the Naruto Universe, if Itachi didn't kill the clan,if Obito survived, etcetera. This is the basis fanfiction. Pairings undecided, on the most part.
1. This is the story of a girl :Boy:

_Um. I'm having a major writers block, so all my chapter- oriented stories are on hiatus. Instead of updating, I'm going to wait until I have enough reviews to feel motivated- or until my muse's kick in. But no- not yet. My muses are kind of tired. So, instead, I'm going to write a bunch of one shots in the series of Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and maybe Inuyasha- seeing as I'm a bit slow minded right now. I'm going to be writing a series of fanfictions for this spin-off of Naruto- _

**THE STORY OF A GIRL(BOY)**

Warning- Out of charector Naruto. This is set in an 'if it happened world', which is bassically the same Naruto verse idea, just with the results of what happened differently. And yes, Itatchi did NOT kill the family, which would explain Sasuke's sudden personality change. This is the beggining of a series of stories, with different pairings, genres, and such, from this universe version. **  
**

**  
**_**THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL(BOY) **_

A tired smile. It wore on one, to have to survive; to have to smile; to have to take things in toll and act as if all you cared about was; well, the world. It _**hurt**_. But, no, that was selfish. Thinking things like this would not help one in the end. Only survival; perseverence; patience, would help the world survive. As it had him, in the most basic of ideas. A slow grin curved the childs lips, and he sat up, mask back on for the world to see- overlarge, bright blue sweater almost blinding to the eye, orange vest making a nice contrast. This description, of course, was only to give the reason why the blond haired boy gained so much attention as he ran down the streets; otherwise, he'd have been treated like any other boy. That is, if any other boy was called a hero by the larger half of the village, it is.  
This boy was **Uzumaki Naruto**, proud son of the deceased Namikaze Minato, and the currently living- if only fragily so- Uzumaki Kushina. 

A happy, bright smile, as a dark blue jacket with long blue sleeves was straightened, and black, spiked locks sprung up yet again, no matter how many times they were pushed down by an increasingly irritated- though he wouldn't show it- Uchiha boy. Lips now twisted into a frown uncharecteristic for the Uchiha family, a huff escaped the pouting boy, as he ran down the steps, the air of a spoiled and slightly stuck up- but only slightly- child surrounding him as he strode towards his older, effeminate brother. Demanding for his hair to be brushed, he sulked when all he recieved was a flick on the forehead, and a slight chuckle for his efforts. Yet again, he presented his demand- though now, as more of an request. And he got a sigh, then an exasperated smile- his elder brothers smiles were only for him, of course- as Itatchi began to brush his younger brothers hair. Maybe not so much that it would be completely laid down- that's impossible for hair such as his Otouto's- but the best effort made for it, which resulted in a flattening of the most part. Pouting that his hair was 'Absolutely girly now', he walked in the most mature way he could manage through the Uchiha complex, absolutely preening in the attention he was recieving, and set off towards the Acadamy.

'The acadamy exam is as good as passed', thought **Uchiha Sasuke**, the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, a childish smirk on his lips as he tried not to giggle- that would spoil the effect.

A red ribbon was tied through the girls hair, her pink hair hanging in her eyes, her green eyes almost hidden by the 'sheepdog style' of hair, as her mother fondly called it- and her classmates tauntingly named it. She peered into the mirror, fidgeting with her red dress, until she deemed it satisfactory, flashing a bright smile at the mirror and trying not to wince at the effect. 'I'm pretty. I know I am.' Dispite this, the words of the other girls in her class echoed in her ears, and she winced. Slipping on her sandals, she walked downstairs, and gazed at the kitchen counter- another note on the table; her father was going on another mission, most probably B rank, or even A. Her father claimed he wasn't trying to avoid her- but she knew the truth. She had the Haruno hair, the Haruno eyes. Her father couldn't stand her- because she was just like her mother, in all ways but one. Her mother had confidence. Slipping a kunai into the kunai holder on her hip, she tried yet again for a brave look in the mirror, cringed, and decided at the last moment not to waste the effort. So, head held as high as she could stand, she set out into the streets.

She wouldn't name her parents. Because one thought her best friend was a monster. And the other was dead, her name too important to use for a mere discreption. So, in her eyes- it was best not to name them. Her; being **Haruno Sakura.**


	2. Who cried a river and drowned the world

**[WHIRLPOOL**

**I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own the **_**spin offs**_ **of the charecters of Naruto- and I like to put the guys in dresses and the girls in suits and watch them put on lame versions of shakespeare in japanese. **

Warning- Flashbacks incased in the following writing. Beware of them. Hate them. Loathe them. 

_Reviewers will be given cookies, and will be mentioned in following stories in the thank-yew section. _

_**Reviewers so far-**_

Niver- Thanks! XDDD. Positive reinforcement for my ego, ne?

**This is the story of a girl(Boy)**

**WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WORLD  
**

" HA! I'm first!" Ino gave both Naruto and Sasuke a playful smirk, as she sat herself between the Uchiha's high desk and Naruto's low one, reaching up to tug on Sasuke's ear with one hand. Pale blue eyes glinting playfully,she then pulled away, just in time for her to see the pink haired girl in the corner of the room send her an inquiring glance. An idea growing in her head, she stood back, and announced loudly, in Sakura's direction,

" I agree, Sakura- Naruto-kun IS much hotter then Sasuke-kun, don't you think?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head from side to side falteringly- but Ino continued, finding the girls embaressment a bit too funny. Not to mention, if she was correct, if she pushed this enough, they'd find an irritated Uchiha and a harrassed Uzumaki-

" I mean, Sasuke-kuns eyes are SUCH a dull grey, while where Naruto-kun..." She heaved a dramatic sigh, " His blue eyes are SOOO dreamy. And that black hair? NOTHING when compared to the golden locks of our village _hero..._ And Naruto-kun has so much more CLASS-"

She tried not to wince from the glare she was recieving from Sasuke- who was enraged that his awesomeness was being threatened- Naruto- who's amusement was only overshadowed by the fact he suspected this was all leading up to some sort of trick; being an ex-prankster himself, he usually recognized the signs. Finnally, she tried one last time to stirr something up,

" And is so much _stronger_"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitchy- Glare. Suddenly, the class had gone silent- for the most part- watching both Uchiha and Uzumaki as Sasuke crouched-with style- on Naruto's desk, staring deeply into his eyes as if mesmerized by the blue orbs- or as if trying to burn a hole into said blue orbs. Really, it was impossible to tell. Naruto, instead of glaring back, merely smirked- and murmered something to the other boy, which made Sasukes eyes widen impossibly, then narrow to slits. Of course, the few classmates that were watching never got their chance to see what the dark haired boys response was- as another kid who was animatedly talking to his friend gestured a little to widely, and hit Sasuke on the back- sending him crashing, face first, into Naruto- and lips hit lips.

A minute passed by. Then another. And then-

" AUUUUUUUGH!" Sasuke shot back, wiping at his now 'tainted' Uchiha lips, growling angrily at the boy infront of him with definate, cold revenge glinting in his eyes, which could only be contributed to the anger of one who's first kiss was stolen by an idiotic worshipped-for-no-reason dobe.

" ... _**Itai**_!?" Naruto went still with shock, eyes wide with anger and surprise as he then glared at the boy infront of him with the bright rage flashing in his eyes- wonder why they didn't explode- which could only be contributed to the distress of one who's first kiss was stolen by a stuck up, spoiled, I-get-everything-I-want-and-that-includes-your-ass, pure bred teme.

Aaaaaand hell was set loose, from boys and girls alike, on the unfortunate individual who had unmeaningly commited this vile, cretinous 'crime'. However, it might've been noticed that a few boys and girls were too busy rushing to the bathroom stalls with kleenex in their hands- most probably why these people never made it to the gennin team.

" **CLASS**!"

Just as quick as it started, everyone was back at their desks, sitting as politely as can please, as their teachers walked to the main desk, Iruka tugging a wounded Mizuki behind him- the jounin had gotten pegged with a ruler aimed at the culprit of the earlier scandal by an overzealious fangirl. THough it was distantly surprising that a Jounin wouldn't be able to dodge that- the class decided not to comment, instead exchanging quiet whispers of excitement over who they wished to be on their teams. Yet again, Iruka called for silence- and this time, recieved it. Giving them all a warning glance, he then returned to his desk, hand tapping against the wood. Mizuki sat up from where he'd been bandaging the gash left by the unusually pointy ruler, and picked up a scroll with a set of names.

" Nara Shikamaru."

A lazy boy glanced up.

" Yamanaka Ino"

The blond girl cursed under her breath, then shrugged- Shikamaru was better then C-

" Akimichi Chouji"

A groan from the carefully eating boy.

" Report to the feild."

One by one, names were called, and the students stood up accordingly, walking out of the door- until; finnally.

" Haruno Sakura."

She glanced up shyly, cheeks darkening.

" ?"

" Uzumaki Naruto."

He stared blankly forward, then shrugged his shoulders back, giving a noncommital grin,  
" Fine with me."

" Uchiha Sasuke."

The dark haired boy perked up, and smirked- this would be the perfect oppertunity to prove to Haruno that he was much, MUCH better then Uzumaki- AND to prove he was much stronger then some blond haired itiot.

" Be here at ten o'clock tommorow morning to meet your Jounin- and one warning."

Aiming this at Naruto.

" _Don't be late._"

" I'm off to work." Dark eyes lazily resting on his roomate- though, at his age, having a roomate was quite a bit immature- Kakashi gave a jaunty wave, which got a snicker in response as the taller man in his double bed sat up fully, a grin flashing in his companions direction. Using one hand to ruffle the tall ex-Anbu's hair, the dark haired Uchiha used the other to try to tug his silver haired 'teddy bear' back down. 

" Come ON, 'kashi, five more minutes! I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind you being a /bit/ late. I'll lend you the book I got in the mail..."

That cinched it. Soon enough, one fully dressed Hatake Kakashi and one barely dressed Uchiha Obito were lying in a pile of limbs; their own version of cuddling.

------------------

" He's _late._" Naruto swore, if he heard Sasuke complain one more time, that he was going to mentally scar the other boy with photographed proof that, as some had a habit of putting it, 'almost the entire village is gay'. Or, actually, he might do that anyways- the annoying teme's habit of expecting everything to go his way was grinding on his nerves. REALLY. Grinding on his nerves. He could almost hear his mom ranting about the Uchiha's in his mind, ' Bunch of stuck up bastards who can't go anywhere without making sure they have something or other up their ass. Stupid incestious inbreeding... Naru-naru, if your Daddy ever comes back to life, and we make you a brother or something, you have to PROMISE not to do anything sexual with him, or her- even IF it would help further the clan, got it? Good. Now, remember- the oranges go in with the yellows, NOT the blues!' ... ... Maybe that was a little too big of a quote...

Definately was.

He spared a glance over in Sakura's direction- she was hiding her face behind a medical text again, and sparing a few glances in Sasuke-teme's direction, then in his. Once her eyes met his, he grinned with encouragement- until he saw the awe which he saw in most peoples eyes reflected in hers. Immediately, his eyes narrowed in a threatening glare, and she winced then turned away. Faltering, Naruto realized he might have put too much heat in that glare- which was proved right as he heard echoeing laughter in his head.

Kuso.

Finnally, muttering a curse of his own under his breath, Sasuke stood up, and walked towards the door, leaning up slightly on the tips of his toes to perch a chalkboard eraser on the edge of the doorway, then strolled confidently away from the door, sitting neatly at his desk, giving a smug look in Naruto's direction, and a carefully concealed one in Haruno's direction. However, the girl ignored him, eyes trained on the erasor as if expecting it to fall any minute now... any... moment now... ... ... ...

Naruto rolled his eyes. That was the oldest trick in the book- no, the trick was even older then the book itself. He hoped to the nine tailed demon inside of him that the trick wouldn't work- he didn't want to be seated with more then one butterfly-chasing airhead of a teme.

And the door opened.

Allowing the eraser to land on his head, he inwardly heaved a sigh, his now dissapointed gaze settling on the three gennin in the class. Arching a brow, Kakashi sorted through the three- the 'hero', the 'shadow', and the 'spoiled'. ... ... Great. Walking over to the teachers desk and sitting on it, crossing his arms, he stated blandly,

" My first impression- you're a bunch of idiots. "

_Even Obito wouldn't have used a trick that stale and rusty._ Standing up yet again, he gestured idly with one hand, not bothering to glance behind him- if these kids wanted to become Chunnin half a year from now, then they would follow him. As simple as that. The footsteps he heard behind him confirmed this, and he picked up his pace, striding quickly through the sidewalks towards a set of large stone steps outside of the Hokage tower, which gave the best view of the faces of the Hokages prior on the mountain. Stopping so that he was sitting on the large stone steps infront of the uncarved face of the current Hokage- they weren't aware of who it was, though the suspicion was that the Snake sannin was standing in until they found the one they were searching for was popular- Kakashi gestured for the children to sit down.

" What's this about, dattebayo?" Naruto inquired, sitting back with one leg crossed over the other, hands behind his head. Sitting so that she appeared smaller then she actually was, Sakura murmered an echoe of the question, minus the 'dattebayo', and Sasuke nodded once, imperially, as if to voice his opinion would be to waste words.

" I want you to tell me about yourself. Your name."

" But you already kno-"

" Are you the Jounin, or am I?"

Silence met his question, and he continued. " Dreams, Likes, Dislikes, Goals..." The silver haired man trailed off, as if this was the last place he wanted to be, though his expression, which had curiousity traced on what little they could see of it, stated otherwise. " I'll start. I'm Hatake Kakashi. My dreams? To do something about this which would have anything to do about that with someone I'm not mentioning who has something to do with nothing. My likes?" Glancing down at the book he was holding, he gave an 'isn't it obvious' look to the now shocked students, who hadn't noticed it before now- though oddly enough, Sasuke was inching closer to look at the title- " Are obvious if you look in the right way. My dislikes? I don't like something to do with anything to do with something I'm not naming. And my goal? If I have one, I'm not telling you."

Finishing off with a little flourish of the hand, he then gestured to the rather confused Gennin to carry off from there.

" I-I'm... Haruno Sakura. I... my dream is to... " She glanced over at the medic nin training center, " My... ... .. likes are..." She glanced falteringly at the two boys, one of whom gave her an encouraging look, the other which rolled his eyes; " My dislikes are..." She stared up at the Hokage tower.

" Well... that was certainly informative. You. With the duck hair."

Sasuke twitched, then regained his composition. " I am Uchiha Sasuke. My dream is to become Hokage. My likes are many. " He stared at Sakura, sparing a glance for Naruto, " My dislikes are..." He stared at Naruto openly...

" Yep. Just as they say. You. Hero-who-did-nothing."

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My dream... ... ... is of no concern to this team. My likes... ... ... include ramen, training, and other such things which will remain unnamed due to the fact if an enemy was aware of them, it would jeapordize the mission. My dislikes are idiots who follow people who don't deserve it, and teme's who are full of themselves and would endanger people just to save themselves. My goal will not affect any of you in the slightest, if it goes as plan. " Finishing neatly, with a polite nod which was uncharecteristic for the blond youth, he flashed a grin right after.

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke glared.

Kakashi sighed.

_If only I hadn't quit my Anbu position... _

-------------------------------------------------------- 

_I only had around forty-five minutes to an hour free, so I didn't have enough time to end this chapter with the little test-exam thing of Kakashi's. Review if you want me to add it. _

_---It's alright to draw and write stuff for this universe, in fact, I encourage it- as long as you include in the bottom text that it originated from the series _**Story of a girl(boy) **, by Kirika no Kyuubi _. Though I doubt my fanfiction's that good. XDD. In fact, I doubt it's impressive at /all./ XD;;;;;;;;;;; _

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF UPDATING OR ADDING CHAPTERS IS A GOOD IDEA! 33333 Reviewers shall be mentioned and shall receive cookies! 


End file.
